


Sometimes, He Watches.

by deerstalker221B



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerstalker221B/pseuds/deerstalker221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is John's favourite time of the day, just as the sun begins to rise over the city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes, He Watches.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I have ever properly posted.  
> It's Sunday and I have work to do, so naturally, I was procrastinating. I guess this was the result.

This is John's favourite time of the day, just as the sun begins to rise over the city. He can see it, through the gap in the curtains, can see the dust dance in the beams of light thrown across the bed.

Light which illuminates a sleeping Sherlock.

It's such a rare sight that John can't help but stare. He watches the way the light plays over those cheekbones, the way it highlights those curls.  
He watches the shallow movements of his chest as it rises and falls with his breathing.

Sometimes, he watches the goose bumps that form on Sherlock's arm as he strokes it where it lies across his chest.  
He watches the hair stand to attention, the shudder ripple through Sherlock's body.

He watches as Sherlock begins to wake, blinking in the early morning sun, stretching his muscles with a tired groan. Blindingly bright grey eyes focus on John's and for a moment, he's lost. Lost in the depth of those eyes, in the knowledge and power he knows they hold.

But then there's a gentle caress, Sherlock strokes his cheek, or kisses his hand, and John's found. He's back in bed, early in the morning, the light playing across the sheets where they tangle around his legs. He's home, and he knows he's exactly where he belongs.


End file.
